pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen
Archivo:Pikachu run.gifEsta es mi página de usuario, mensajes en mi página de discusión .Archivo:Baile Mawile.gif Sobre miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Bueno, bueno bueno bueno...¿Por donde empiezo? Empecemos por como soy. No me gusta complicarme mucho la vida, me enfado rápidamente etc. Soy bastante tímida, pero con los amigos soy todo lo contrario, hay veces que dejo mi timidez a un lado y cambio mucho, pero no lo hago mucho porque , como ya dije, no me gusta complicarme la vida. Pero bueno no estoy siempre sin complicármela, si se trata de problemas (Tanto míos como de mis amigos) no estoy tranquila hasta que no lo resuelvo, a veces ni siquiera puedo dormir. Soy bastante protectora con los amigos, si alguien les pega o se mete con ellos lo mato me enfado e intento que esa persona no se vuelva a meter con mis amigos , a base de tortazos hablar tranquilamente .Mis amigos dicen que soy graciosa, lista, amable, lOcA etc. Pero a mi me gusta decir que soy alegre ewe...Me dejo llevar por mi color favorito (Amarillo:Felicidad, alegría, optimismo...). Aunque no solo son cosas buenas...Soy cabezota, olvidadiza, comilona etc. Tampoco fuí alegre desde el principio...Bueno lo era, pero, fuí creciendo y cada vez era más triste... En mi clase, por mucho que creas que tienes buenos amigos siempre te clavan alguna puñalada por la espalda. Así que para no pensar eso, le fuí sacando el lado positivo a las cosas, intentando que todo fuera un "mundo feliz". Ahora soy bastante alegre por muchas cosas malas que me hagan, pero, por eso mismo, si me pongo triste, mi tristeza puede ser extrema y si me enfado...No querríais ni imaginarlo. Odio hablar de mí y de mis problemas pero creo que me he enrollado mucho. Aunque, claro, siempre habrá unos buenos amigos con los que siempre podré contar...y con los que puedo ser alegre sin necesidad de fingir... Bueno...yo a lo que iba...sigo: cbbndvhnnklcfdflknnlgsudbjbvdjjusglk.x,dfbnkjsdbuvbbhbdhc O.o I'm sorry, me entró un ataque de locura e.e .Yo I Love LOL, xD y ... siempre me han gustado aunque también me gustan ^.^, O.o,n.n, -_-U y ¿¡Wtf!?. Soy bastante...¿Como decirlo?....Friki x3 Y me guusta muuucho (Abraza tus sueños, y lo conseguirás (?) ¿Veis?) Si me agregáis en vuestros amigos ponedme como Shyrk86xD (Palabra inventada por mí) (Odio mi nombre de usuario, me lo hice de pequeña -_-) y con los pokes Lucario y Celebi. Espero hacer muchos amigos n.n Que siempre es bueno ^.^ Bueno para terminar digo ... Estado de animo actual Archivo:Cara de Lucario by Shyrk.png Normal Archivo:Cara de Celebi.png Ahora estoy... Archivo:Conectado.pngConectadaArchivo:Conectado.png (Normalmente no lo estoy) Dejé esto hace tiempo. Mi firma --Archivo:Lucario NB.png[[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'Shyrk']] · [[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'86xD']] 21:42 1 nov 2010 (UTC) Me gustaría poner esto:http://img35.imageshack.us/img35/6545/tek1481376.png pero no me cabe así que cuando firme a lo mejor lo pondré por mi cuenta. Cosas que me gustan Me gustan muchas cosas Podéis llamarme friki.Y son(No van por orden):Final Fantasy,Rozen Maiden,The legend of Zelda,Sonic,Kingdom Hearts, Vocaloid, Mirai Nikki, Smite, Bioshock, Death Note, Videojuegos y animes varios...Y por supuesto...¡¡Pokémon!! Si os gustan algunos de estos decidmelo en mi pagina de discusión que me alegraré mucho...PD:Pokémon no vale xD. Mis Sub-páginas Nunca me han gustado mucho peeeero he visto que mi usuario es muy largo y decidí hacer esto. Mis canciones favoritas y todas las que he escuchado de Vocaloid Mis placas Mis amigos Mis sprites, imágenes y gifs Mis pokes Mis regalos ¡¡¡Juego de Liz!!! Mis Pokénovelas El aura de un Lucario (En construcción) Kadai,el Reality de los Retos(La crearé cuando termine las anteriores.) Rozen Maiden (Cancelada, (Puede que siga algunos días)...No tengo demasiado tiempo libre asi que subiré los vídeos de este anime por cada capitulo.(He dejado los links de los vídeos que faltan.) ¿Sueño o Pesadilla? (En construcción, hay nombres de personas por que la hice antes y salían mis amigos, y ahora la he pasado a modo pokémon.) Mis Pokémon adoptados link=http://www.tupokemon.com/adopcion/index.php?sumarExperiencia=131865¡¡Clikéame y todos felices xD!! link=http://www.tupokemon.com/adopcion/index.php?sumarExperiencia=131870¡¡Y si me clikeas también a mi más felices aún xD!! Curiosidades ¿Sabías que... *Cuando lloro o estoy a punto de llorar me duelen las muelas? *Me gusta hacer canciones para cantarlas y a los 3 segundos se me olvidan? *Me flipo demasiado rápido? *A veces parezco bipolar? *Cuando me entra un ataque de locura nadie me puede parar? *Lo de arriba era una tontería, no se por qué lo he puesto? *Seguramente para que cotilleéis como hago yo? *Me cuesta guardarme mis secretos pero al final nadie se entera? *Estoy escribiendo lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza? *lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala? *Adoro la música y por eso puse lo de arriba? *Hay que tener mucho cuidado conmigo porque me enfado muy rápidamente? *No se me ocurre nada más así que hasta que no se me ocurra nada no escribiré? *Si has leído lo de arriba ya sabes que ahora viene el: xaoooo? ¡¡Firmaaaaaaas!! Espero que firmeis ^.^ . *Estreno sección XD por cierto ¿podemos ser amigas? me encanta tu novela El aura de un Lucario! no me la pierdo nunca! XD Archivo:Touko mini2.gif[[Usuario:Kari White|'★♪♥Kari♥♪★']][[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'★♪♥The friendship is beautiful ¿you know?♥♪★']]Archivo:Touko mini2.gif 10:49 13 feb 2011 (UTC) *Yo también firmo x3 [[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'An!']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'Tell me something I don't know']] 13:57 13 feb 2011 (UTC) *Y yo tambien firmo porcierto el aura de un lucario engancha mucho--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Shikamaru']]·"Del Clan Nara' 16:23 14 feb 2011 (UTC)' *Puedo firmar?... bah, lo hare de todos modos =3 ♫ Fanny Lu ♫ ʚϊɞ Biba La vuena hortografia!! 19:54 16 feb 2011 (UTC) *Firmo,aunque no seamos amig@s ^.^''★Neru★'★Twinkle on my heart★ 19:27 17 feb 2011 (UTC)PikaNeko★Neru★'★Twinkle on my heart★ 19:27 17 feb 2011 (UTC)'' *''Archivo:Zorua_NB.gifArchivo:Liepard_NB.gif[[Usuario:Dark_Lion|'La oscuridad no se ve,se siente...']][[Historias de un viaje en Isshu|'Estas son']] [[Pokemon High School|'Mis novelas']]Archivo:Choroneko_NB.gifArchivo:Zoroark_NB.gif 20:16 17 feb 2011 (UTC)'' *Yo quero firmar n_n Hirasawa Cata ♫♪ Mis mensajes aquí...Mi guardería …Ayuda a Sana-San…Por último busca la llave del nuevo mañana junto a Cata y sus amigos *Te firmo imoto-chan!! x3 Archivo:Sprite Elena.pngThe dark fire girl·¿Te ayudo? 21:38 5 jun 2011 (UTC) *Incluso en las tinieblas...Se ve tu luz... 14:58 21 abr 2012 (UTC)